When She Changed
by Amanda-Hime
Summary: Zaraki contemplates when exactly these new feelings for his best friend appeared. Will a meeting at sundown make him convince his feeling? read and find out! R


When She Changed

Bleach

Yachiru/Zaraki

He remembered the day that he had found her. Among the death and stench that filled the air, her bubblegum pink hair was a stark comparison to the horror and blood that filled the small clearing between them. He had taken her in clothed her, fed her, and protected her. As much as he resented admitting it he had grown accustomed to her company and had cared for her. Over the years they had become so close that eventually they became inseparable. She was the only one who could put up with his blood lust and could be that physically close to him without setting off his instincts.

They had entered the Gotei 13 Squads together and as soon as he became Captain he had appointed Yachiru as his Lieutenant, despite getting odd looks from the other Captains and the whisperings of favoritism among his decision both of them hadn't been bothered. Eventually everyone had become accustomed to them and Yachiru's energetic personality and life had become semi normal. She was what made him who he was today and he in turn had made her who she was today.

The first time she had gotten injured his world had stopped. He had been lounging around drinking tea and thinking about how her first solo mission was going when Yumichika had run in out of breath with a worried expression on his face and whispered one word. Yachiru.

Instantly he was on his feet and running towards the 4th Squad building. When he noticed a small trail of blood his Reiatsu spiked and he felt an intense rage settle over him. When he had walked in he had seen her lying on the ground a hole through her stomach and her left shoulder hanging limply by a piece of flesh. Captain Unohana was bent over her with a sheen of sweat on her forehead trying to stabilize her. He just stood there feeling useless. At that moment he realized that he couldn't always be there for her and that she would get hurt. After that she never went on a mission alone. She always came with him for even the smallest missions. He had promised himself that she would never get hurt again.

When Aizen, Gin, and Tousen betrayed Sereitei and Rukia had been sentenced to execution he tried to distance himself and Yachiru away from it all so that she wouldn't get hurt, and he had somewhat accomplished it. Him and Yachiru only saw a handful of fights during that time and he had made sure that hers were as easy as they could be.

She had eventually mastered her Bankai and had applied for an open spot for Captain. However when she passed it on to him to hand in he had "Mysteriously" lost it. Eventually she had started to grow in more womanly places and the first time he had noticed was when she had to be refitted for the mandatory Shinigami robes, and of course he had to be there to protect her. For the first time ever the seamstress had asked him to leave the room for the fitting and he had stared at her stupefied for a good minute before she had explained to him that Yachiru now needed more privacy because she was "Developing".

A few months later Yachiru had ran into his room crying holding out her bloody robe to him and mumbling incoherent things. When he had finally asked her where she was bleeding she had blushed and slowly pointed a finger downwards. It was then that he knew she was a woman. He had taken her to see Unohana and an hour later Yachiru walked out awkwardly holding her stomach in pain with a fresh robe on. He had just glanced at her and bent down so that she could grab onto his back.

He had thought that, that was all that would happen and that nothing else out of the ordinary could occur, but Yachiru had grown more until she had reached just below his shoulder and her body resembled a 19 year old human women. Strangely she had stopped wanting to ride on his back and whenever she was around him she was quiet and blushed frequently. He himself was having some trouble being around her, whenever he saw her his arousal became present and his robes tightened around his groin and he now always thought about her.

He was violently pulled from his thoughts as a light vanilla scent entered his senses. He looked up to see a bored looking Yachiru staring out into the horizon; she was sitting on a brick wall with her back to Sereitei her posture silently asking for privacy. She turned around sensing his ruff reiatsu giving him a smile and motioning for him to sit beside her. Obliging with her invitation he positioned himself beside her and she turned her back to him as she leaned backwards to lay in his exposed lap. His legs slackened and strained as she shifted, her hair piling out beneath her.

They sat in silence until the sun set as a dark purple hue replaced the rich browns, reds, and oranges. Unknown to each other they were both fighting there feelings, trying to judge how each person would react to the life changing news. Finally knowing that her beloved Ken-Chan would never say anything about how he felt she spoke up.

"I have to tell you something" she mumbled trying to gain the courage as she shifted, her legs wrapped around his torso so that they were chest to chest. He looked into her crimson orbs as he put his hands behind her back pulling her closer to him. "What?" he replied not really wanting to talk, just wanting to claim her as his. Dead silence met his response as she reached her hands out to frame his scar laden face, tracing his cheekbones as he leaned into her touch in contentment.

"I love you" she quickly blurted out ruining the tender moment. He looked up at her as she looked down, her hair hiding her ethereal face from his eyes. Without warning he grabbed her and crushed her to his chest, her gasp signifying her shock. She inhaled as she prepared to say something when he beat her to it.

"Yachiru" he said stopping to try and figure out how to word what he was thinking. "I care for you" he said awkwardly his hesitation evident in this new development for confessing his emotions. Yachiru smiled as she looked up, she knew that it would take time for him to fully realize he was in love with her and actually say those three special words however she had no problem waiting, he was hers and hers only now.

* * *

Ahh that was satifying :P I had this on my computer for four months trying to figure out how to end it. I don't think that I accomplished what I was trying to create but I wanted to finish it and post it. So tell me what you think and remember people,

REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW

Thanks,

Amanda-Hime


End file.
